Rawr?
by behindthisgirlshadow
Summary: Mikan and Natsume were texting each other one night. Mikan was extremely curious about something. How would Natsume deal with it? MikanxNatsume. Two-shot! Review!
1. Natsume's POV

**Hey guys ! This story just popped out in my mind. Hope you like this two shot.**

--

Rawr?

Written by behindthisgirlshadow

--

_Natsume`s POV_

I received a text.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:30 pm._

_Hey Natsume-kun ! XD_

_From Polka Dots_

She`s awake? When did I give her my number? Oh right, she wouldn`t stop annoying me unless I give her my number. Well, I`ve got nothing to do might as well text her.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:31 pm._

_Whatcha` doing ? ^-^_

_From Polka Dots_

I wondered. What was I doing? Nothing. What should I say? Oh hell.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:33 pm._

_Mou! What`s with these half-hearted replies! ~X-( _

_From Polka Dots_

I replied.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:34 pm._

_Oh, whatever. Hey Natsume, I have a question… _

_From Polka Dots_

Hm.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:35 pm._

_Do you think Ruka-pyon likes someone ? _

_From Polka Dots_

WHAT?! Does she like him?! Don`t tell me she wants advice! I texted her rather angrily.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:36 pm._

_It wasn`t for myself, pervert. It`s for a friend. :-j_

_From Polka Dots_

Oh, good.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:37 pm._

_How did you know? :O. Oh, tell me he likes her back! Please :O3_

_From Polka Dots_

Hmmm. Imai like Ruka back, huh ?

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:38 pm._

_Nice! ^-^. Hey since we`re on the subject… Natsume..?_

_From Polka Dots_

I waited.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:39 pm._

_Do you like someone ?_

_From Polka Dots_

Does she like me or something? Why else would she ask me that?

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:40 pm._

_Come on ! Tell me ! You know you want to tell me. :D_

_From Polka Dots_

WTH. Isn't it obvious that I love her?

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:41 pm._

_Because I want to know._

_From Polka Dots_

It`s now or never. I can`t do it with her infront of me.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:43 pm._

_Tell me. :O3 :_

_From Polka Dots_

Okay. Now. I bought myself some time. I can do this, I can.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:45 pm._

_Oh fine. I`ll sleep, just promise me you`ll text me at midnight. I`ll reply in the morning. :D_

_From Polka Dots_

I replied.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:46 pm._

_G`night. ^-^_

_From Polka Dots_

--

End of POV

Aug. 4, 2009. 12:00 pm.

--

Natsume texted her. She replied. '_The hell ? I thought she was asleep?!_'. He opened the text.

_Aug. 4, 2009. 12:00 pm._

_Who`s Rawr?_

_From Polka Dots_

--

The End.

--

**Hope you liked it ! It was kinda hard to write though. =)))). REVIEW !. Oh BTW, 'Rawr' means I love you in Dinasaur \MM/  
**


	2. Mikan's POV

**Yo. Hope you like it. :)**

--

Rawr? 2

Written by behindthisgirlshadow

--

_Mikan`s POV_

It`s so boring. Hotaru might be asleep and Ruka-pyon too. Who can I text? Oh right! I`ve got Natsume-kun`s number. I`ll text him.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:30 pm._

_What, Polka ?_

_From Natsume_

He replied.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:30 pm._

_Nothing._

_From Natsume_

Mouu! What king of reply is that?! Well, that`s Natsume, very unsocial. –sweatdrop-

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:33 pm._

_`Cause I want to. :P_

_From Natsume_

The hell?!

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:35 pm._

_Hn. What ?_

_From Natsume_

I received his text.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:36 pm._

_Why ? Yea. But it`s not you idiot. _

_From Natsume_

Why would he think I was asking for myself? Hmm.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:37 pm._

_Hn. Does it happen to be Imai ?_

_From Natsume_

OMG! How did he know? Maybe Ruka-pyon likes her back.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:38 pm._

_Good guess for an idiot._

_From Natsume_

Yay! I`ve got to tell her! Oh wait, no, I can`t. It`s up to them. –Hehe-

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:39 pm._

_Hn. What ?_

_From Natsume_

No backing out now Mikan.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:40 pm._

_Why?_

_From Natsume_

Ohmigod. He likes someone ! :(

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:41 pm._

_Again, why ?_

_From Natsume_

Well, that was blunt. I`m soooo obvious!!! No turning back now.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:44 pm._

_Fine. On Midnight I`ll text you in your sleep._

_From Natsume_

Please let it be me!

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:45 pm._

_But sleep now. Or else no deal._

_From Natsume_

A few second after

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:45 pm._

_Do it._

_From Natsume_

Oh fiiiiine.

_Aug. 3, 2009. 11:46 pm._

_Deal. Sleep._

_From Natsume_

--

End of POV

Aug. 4, 2009. 12:00 pm.

--

Mikan received her text. '_Here it is.' _ She opened his text.

_Aug. 4, 2009. 12:01 pm._

_Rawr._

_From Natsume_

_--_

The End.

--

**Thanks for readinggg ! Press that cute little button right there ! :D**


End file.
